


Froggit

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: I... was pretty dry on ideas for this one. It's been a long day but I figure if i stop writing now i'll drop the thing entirely so I have to keep going. Stay determined!





	Froggit

The Froggit sits idle, meditating its place in life. It's a simple life, but that has never stopped it from finding meaning in its task.

They are part of a time honoured tradition. A family that has guarded the Ruins for generations. From the first exodus of monster kind, Froggits have chosen to remain here.

There was a time these monster's wisdom was the object of much renown. The traditions of mercy and sparing are upheld by these slow aging creatures.

And so, this monster does as all its ancestors before it. It sits, and waits for someone to approach.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I... was pretty dry on ideas for this one. It's been a long day but I figure if i stop writing now i'll drop the thing entirely so I have to keep going. Stay determined!


End file.
